Back to The Past
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Berniat menyelamatkan putri dan suaminya dari incaran anggota organisasi Akatsuki yang baru, Sakura Uchiha justru terlempar ke masa lalu karena ulah Shin Uchiha./"Jika aku bisa membuat Madara dan klan Uchiha berubah pikiran, tidak tamak akan kekuasaan. Maka di masa depan tidak akan ada banyak korban. Tapi konsekwensinya ..."/SasuSaku. HashiSakuMada (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ;** _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Canon. SasuSaku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" bersidekap, Senju Tobirama menatap datar pada sang kakak yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Tidak ditemukan luka serius atau apapun, mungkin dia masih mengalami shock akan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya terakhir kali," Hashirama menjelaskan, dahinya berkerut dalam memikirkan sesuatu. "Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah dia bangun nanti," tambah si calon pemimpin klan Senju sambil tersenyum dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Dia seorang Uchiha."

Langkah Hashirama terhenti mendengar perkataan adiknya. Mata gelap lelaki rupawan berambut panjang itu melebar kaget.

"Gadis yang kau selamatkan beberapa hari yang lalu di dalam hutan adalah seorang Uchiha." Tobirama memperjelas.

Hashirama berbalik cepat, dia menyipitkan matanya, menatap Tobirama dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau ... Ah sial!" dia menggerutu. "Aku selalu lupa kalau kau tipe sensor. Kau memeriksa chakranya?"

"Aku melihat lambang baju yang dia kenakan, sebelum kau menyuruh pelayan Ishagi menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa."

Kadang Hashirama merasa begitu sial memiliki adik yang luar biasa cerdas, teliti, dan songong seperti Tobirama. Sangat sulit untuk mengelabuinya.

"I-itu ... aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Walaupun dia Uchiha, aku tidak ingin Senju mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ..."

"Aku juga sudah memeriksa chakranya," tidak mempedulikan pembelaan diri Hashirama, pemuda tampan beriris mawar itu terus berbicara, "dia tidak memiliki chakra Uchiha. Tidak ada gen seorang Uchiha dalam dirinya."

"A-apa?" dahi Hashirama berkerut bingung.

"Tapi yang bisa kukatakan saat ini adalah dia seorang kunoichi. Dia punya chakra yang luar biasa banyak (walau tidak sebanyak chakramu), dalam kristal kecil yang menempel di keningnya." ujar Tobirama panjang lebar.

"L-lalu ...?" Hashirama menelan ludah gugup, berharap kalau Tobirama tidak menyebutkan kata-kata laknat seperti ; Beritahu Ayah.

Hashirama hafal betul pada kelakuan adiknya, yang kalau ada apa-apa selalu melaporkannya pada Ayah mereka. Tidak pernah ada yang terlewatkan. Hashirama menjulukinya sebagai 'Tukang ngadu' di umurnya yang bahkan sudah masuk kepala dua, kebiasaan Tobirama yang selalu melaporkan segala hal pada ayah mereka secara jujur, tidak pernah berubah.

"Setelah dia sadar kita akan mengintrogasinya."

"Jangan beritahu Ayah mengenai masalah gadis itu."

sebelah alis Tobirama terangkat tinggi mendengar permintaan kakaknya.

"Aku ... Aku tidak mau ayah memanfaatkannya untuk sesuatu hal yang buruk," menjatuhkan klan Uchiha contohnya, tambah dia dalam hati.

Tobirama terdiam sebentar. Dia kemudian melengkah pergi melewati kakaknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau dia berbahaya kau sendiri yang harus menghabisinya," kata Tobirama tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"I-itu ..."

"Oh ya, Kak," Tobirama menoleh, menatap Hashirama dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah melibatkan perasaanmu dalam menolong perempuan asing itu. Ingatlah, ayah sudah menyiapkan perjodohanmu dengan putri pemimpin klan Uzumaki."

"I-itu ..." Hashirama tampak salah tingkah sekaligus tersinggung.

"Berhati-hatilah, Kak," kata Tobirama sembari berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Dasar Tobirama," keluhnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Ini salahku, bagaimanapun caramu memikirkannya. Tapi bagiku ..."

"Akan kubawa mereka."

"Mama!"

"Jutsu ruang dan waktu?!"

.

.

.

Dia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipis.

Ishagi, perempuan muda berambut hitam panjang yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di klan Senju, telah mendapat tugas dari salah satu majikan mudanya untuk merawat gadis asing yang ditemukan dan ditolong oleh Hashirama Senju dari dalam hutan.

Melihat gadis yang dirawatnya selama beberapa hari ini mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran dari keterdiamannya yang lumayan panjang, Ishagi menghampiri si cantik berambut merah muda itu dengan gembira, lalu mengambil handuk basah yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu di letakannya di kening si merah muda.

"S-Sarada ... Sasuke-kun." Si merah muda meracau, menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Nona. Nona, bangunlah." Ishagi menepuk pelan pipi si merah jambu.

"Sarada ..."

"Nona, bangunlah. Kau sudah aman sekarang."

Perlahan iris hijau cerah yang sudah berhari-hari tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, mulai menampakan diri. Dia mengerjap menatap Ishagi yang terlihat senang.

"Syukurlah anda sudah bangun. Tuan Hashirama begitu cemas saat menemukan anda tak sadarkan diri di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Ishagi sembari membantu si gadis merah muda untuk duduk, dan menyerahkan segelas air padanya.

'Hashirama? Apa-apaan ini? Nama yang sangat mirip dengan Hokage pertama.'

Setelah meminum air beberapa teguk, si merah muda menatap Ishagi serius. Ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau dan dimana aku?" tanyanya linglung.

"Saya Ishagi. Anda berada di kediaman klan Senju," mata hijau bulat itu melebar terkejut, "beberapa hari yang lalu Tuan muda Hashirama menemukan ada tak sadarkan diri di dalam hutan. Dia kemudian membawa anda pulang."

'Hashirama? Klan Senju? Ini tidak mungkin. Bukankah Hokage pertama telah lama mati?'

"Di luar berbahaya. Uchiha, Sarutobi. Hyuuga. Senju. Dan beberapa klan besar lain terus bertempur. Banyak anak-anak yang tewas dalam pertarungan. Tuan Hashirama khawatir anda ikut jadi korban di luar sana."

Dia tampak terguncang mendengar penjelasan Ishagi. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak, ini pasti salah. Aku pasti telah terkena genjutsu berandal sialan dari Akatsuki itu. Ini pasti salah."

"Nona. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ishagi tampak khawatir melihat kondisi gadis yang diselamatkan tuannya. "Tetaplah disini dan tenangkan diri anda. Saya akan memanggil Tuan Hashirama," katanya cemas sembari bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar.

'Hashirama Senju? Pertempuran antar klan besar? Dan ... Uchiha? Aku terlempar ke masa lalu. Ya ampun. Ini pasti mimpi buruk.' dia menggenggam erat liontin kecil berbentuk kipas yang tergantung di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu sudah sadar, Tuan muda. Tapi dia terlihat aneh. Dia sangat ketakutan dan bingung saat mendengar nama anda dan juga klan Senju."

Sambil mengingat perkataan pelayannya tadi, Hashirama berjalan tergesa menuju kamar gadis yang dia tolong. Kecuali Tobirama dan Ishagi, semua yang ada di klan Senju, tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Hashirama sengaja merahasiakannya, dia tidak mau gadis itu jadi bulan-bulanan klan Senju, karena dia memakai baju berlambang klan Uchiha.

Sudah cukup sang Ayah memaksanya berpisah dan bermusuhan dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Madara. Dia tidak mau ayahnya memaksa dia untuk memanfaatkan si gadis malang yang tidak berdosa.

Dan reaksi gadis yang ditolongnya (seperti yang diceritakan Ishagi) membuat dia makin yakin kalau si merah muda itu berasal dari klan Uchiha. Kalau itu benar, dia harus segera mengeluarkannya dari kediaman klan Senju.

Hashirama menggeser pintu hingga terbuka. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sedikit terpana melihat iris klorofil indah yang melebar, menatapnya terkejut.

Helaian merah muda lembut, kulit seputih sutra, dan iris mata sewarna dengan pucuk dedaunan yang baru tumbuh. Gadis itu tampak seperti pohon bunga sakura di musim semi.

"H-Hashirama Senju? Tuan Hokage pertama?" si merah muda tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kening Hashirama berkerut bingung. "Hashirama Senju memang benar namaku. Tapi Hokage pertama itu apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku pikir aku sudah gila." Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, si merah muda tampak memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. "Tapi ini terasa nyata. Aku benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu, dan bertemu dengan hokage pertama." dia terus mengoceh. Bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan mondar-mandir.

Hashirama yang duduk bersila di lantai hanya memandang gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Nona, aku juga akan menganggapmu gila kalau kau tidak berhenti modar-mandir dan mengoceh," tegur Hashirama sopan.

Si merah muda berhenti modar-mandir. Kesopanan mengambil alih. Setelah meminta maaf dan ber-ojigi ria, dia kemudian duduk dihadapan pemuda yang disebutnya sebagai hokage pertama.

"Maaf," dia meringis malu.

"Hn. Sekarang tenanglah, dan katakan padaku. Kau ini siapa dan berasal darimana?"

Si merah muda terdiam, tampak berpikir, kentara bahwa dia ragu menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Kau tidak akan percaya," keluhnya putus asa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya kalau kau belum bercerita apapun, Nona?"

Si merah muda terdiam sebentar, lalu mendesah. "Baiklah. Tapi kau janji, apapun yang kuceritakan setelah ini, tolong jangan menganggapku gila. Dan ... Jangan menceritakannya pada siapaun." dia memandang Hashirama dengan tatapan memohon.

"Uhn. Baiklah. Sekarang katakan padaku siapa kau, dan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Si merah muda menggenggam erat sebuah liontin berbentuk kipas yang tergantung di lehernya, kemudian berkata mantab ; "Aku Uchiha Sakura. Aku ..."

.

.

.

 _[Konoha masa sekarang]_

Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dalam balutan jubah kebesaran Hokage itu mendesah putus asa, setelah menerima laporan dari beberapa jounin yang dia tugaskan untuk mencari murid didikan mantan hokage kelima yang hilang beberapa hari lalu.

"Kami sudah coba sekali lagi mendatangi markas Akatsuki baru, yang kalian sebutkan berdasarkan informasi dari Orochimaru," Inuzuka Kiba melaporkan, "kami memeriksa semuanya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura di tempat itu. Dan bahkan dia tidak pernah ada di sana. Aku dan Akamaru tidak bisa mencium baunya."

Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, kembali mendesah. Dia mengerling prihatin pada sahabatnya yang berdiri diam, bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu masuk.

Walaupun memiliki ekspresi sedatar tripleks, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang berpikir, mencari cara untuk membawa istrinya pulang. Terkutuklah anggota Akatsuki yang sudah membawa Sakura pergi menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu.

"Aku juga sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang Ne keluar desa untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura, tapi ... sampai sekarang masih belum ada khabar." Sai yang sedaritadi diam berdiri di samping Kiba mulai buka suara. Pemimpin organisasi Anbu Ne itu juga ikut menghawatirkan rekan merah mudanya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Naruto pelan, "Eh? Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke bergerak dari posisinya dan hendak membuka pintu.

Tiga kepala menoleh. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Pergi mencari istriku."

"Kita akan mencari Sakura bersama-sama, Sasuke. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Sakura istriku. Dia menghilang karena jutsu salah satu Uchiha. Jadi aku yang harus mencarinya," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Tapi Sasuke ..."

"Aku akan melanjutkan misiku setelah Sakura ditemukan." Uchiha Sasuke tetap keras kepala. Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba saling berpandangan. "Saya permisi Nanadime," pamitnya sambil membuka pintu. Namun Sang Uchiha dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Uchiha yang lain dibalik pintu.

Uchiha Sarada menatap ayahnya dengan sorot sedih penyesalan. Yamanaka Ino berada di belakang gadis cilik tersebut. Dia juga terlihat sedih.

"Kau ... akan menyelamatkan Mama?" tanyanya agak takut.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Sarada sebentar, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Jaga dia," ucapnya sekilas pada Yamanaka Ino.

"Kembalikan sahabatku dalam keadaan utuh, Uchiha," balas Ino geram, namun Sasuke sudah menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

 **#Note** _: sepertinya hutang multychap saya jadi tambah banyak. 6 fic -_-a_

 _Untuk jikkugan no jutsu (benar nggak tulisannya) atau jutsu ruang dan waktu yang bisa bikin Sakura terlempar ke masa lalu, saya cuma ngarang doang. Aslinya nggak gitu kok._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura mengira Hashirama menganggapnya gila.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari perempuan berambut merah muda itu, si calon pemimpin klan Senju tampak bimbang. Dia menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat, sementara dia pergi dari sana.

Satu jam berlalu semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Hashirama. Sakura tak bisa tidur atau beristirahat. Dia hanya mondar-mandir gelisah di dalam ruangan tempat dia dirawat, memikirkan tentang putrinya dan juga cara kembali ke masa depan.

"Terlalu lama berada di zaman ini juga bisa berbahaya," gumamnya. Sakura tidak mau menjadi penyebab perubahan yang terjadi di masa depan karena dia tidak bisa menjaga mulut.

Kalau sejarah berubah, maka masa depanpun akan ikut berubah. Jika itu berdampak baik, tak masalah. Tapi jika itu beradampak buruk ... Sakura tidak berani memikirkannya.

Tadi Sakura hanya menjelaskan tentang nama, asal dari masa depan, dan juga alasan kenapa dia terlempar ke masa lalu pada Hashirama. Dia tidak memberikan gambaran secara detail seperti tentang desa asalnya Konoha, yang merupakan desa bentukan Hashirama. Dan juga statusnya sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha, klan suaminya yang nyaris 'punah' di masa depan. Sakura berharap Hashirama mempercayainya, dan bisa mengerti kenapa dia tidak dapat memberi banyak informasi.

"Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan mencaritahu bagaimana cara untuk pulang. Tidak ada gunanya terus berdiam diri dan menunggu Hokage pertama. Belum tentu dia percaya padaku dan mau membantu," dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sembari beranjak menuju pintu.

.

.

.

"Kau mempercayainya?"

"Aku tidak melihat kebohongan di matanya." Tobirama mendengus mendengar jawaban Hashirama.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah bangunan semi permanen milik klan Senju, yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan membahas rapat darurat perang. Semua sedang berkumpul di tempat itu untuk membahas penyerangan mendadak klan Uchiha, di sebuah rumah singgah milik salah seorang anggota klan Senju, yang menewaskan beberapa anak kecil tak berdosa.

Hashirama dan Tobirama berdiri di barisan paling belakang, sambil menununggu sang ayah sebagai pemimpin klan muncul untuk membuka pertemuan. Mereka berdua saling berbisik membahas masalah perempuan Uchiha yang ditolong si sulung.

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan, orang naif sepertimu memang tidak bisa membedakan mana orang bohong dan mana orang jujur."

 _Ctak_. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Hashirama mendengar komentar adiknya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hah?" tanya Hashirama tersinggung. Tobirama mengabaikannya.

"Setelah ini biarkan aku bicara dengannya. Biar aku saja yang menilai perempuan itu jujur atau tidak."

"Uhn. Uh," Hashirama tampak ragu,"Asal kau tidak buru-buru melaporkan dia pada Ayah."

Si tampan berambut perak itu mendengus mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Sejak kejadian dia melaporkan pada Ayah mereka mengenai persahabatan yang terjalin diantara kakaknya dan Madara Uchiha. Hashirama jadi sedikit meragukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan padamu. Kalau perempuan itu berbahaya, kau sendiri yang harus membunuhnya."

Hashirama tak menanggapi.

"Jikkukan no Jutsu."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau bilang perempuan itu datang dari masa depan menggunakan Jikkukan no Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh musuhnya." Tobirama memasang ekspresi serius seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika sedang berpikir.

"Hm-um, dia bilang begitu." Hashirama mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Dan musuhnya adalah seorang Uchiha?"

"Dia juga bilang begitu."

Pemuda yang mendapat julukan sebagai Shinobi tercepat dari klan Senju itu menatap kakaknya sebal. Menurut Tobirama, Hashirama terlihat bodoh saat mengucapkan kalimat tak bermutu secara berulang-ulang.

"Uchiha melawan Uchiha, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan klan Uchiha di masa depan?"

Tobirama dan Hashirama berhenti berdiskusi setelah melihat ayah mereka memasuki tempat pertemuan, diikuti beberapa tetua klan Senju.

Saat pertemuan berlangsung, pikiran Tobirama tidak fokus pada topik pembahasan. 'Kalau perempuan itu benar berasal dari masa depan, dan tertarik ke masa lalu karena jikkukan no jutsu yang dikeluarkan lawannya. Itu berarti Uchiha lain lawan perempuan yang ditolong Hashirama, juga terlempar ke masa ini. Aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.' menarik napas berat. Senju Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu mencoba fokus pada pertemuan yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

.

Konoha masa lalu dan Konoha di masa depan benar-benar berbeda. Tak ada desa. Tak ada penduduk sipil yang melakukan aktivitasnya dengan bebas. Tak ada anak-anak yang bermain dan berlari riang karena merasa aman. Selain itu tak ada rumah-rumah penduduk yang dibangun berdekatan, menandakan keakraban.

Sakura berpikir bahwa di masa lalu orang-orang membuat wilayah dan membangun pemukiman berdasarkan klan masing-masing. Pasalnya, saat berjalan keluar dari kediaman klan Senju tadi, dia tidak melihat rumah lagi. Bahkan pemukiman warga, yang jumlah rumahnya pun bisa dihitung jari, letaknya sekitar dua ratus meter dari kediaman klan Senju.

Ketika para penduduk sipil itu berada diluar rumah dan melihat Sakura, mereka langsung ketakutan dan menarik anak dan istri mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan ngeri penduduk yang mengintip saat dia berjalan melewati pemukiman tersebut. Peperangan antar klan shinobi yang terjadi, membuat mereka tak merasa aman. Sakura bisa memakluminya. Dalam hati dia merasa perihatin sekaligus bersyukur. Dia merasa perihatin pada kehidupan orang-orang di masa lalu yang hidup dalam ketakutan, dan dia juga bersyukur bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan di zaman ini. Haruno Kizashi hanya penduduk sipil yang mencari nafkah sebagai pedagang, dia lelaki payah yang takut istri. Sementara Haruno Mebuki adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa yang galak, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan dia bersama ayah dan ibunya, jika dilahirkan di masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Sakura membawanya keluar dari pemukiman warga dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh berjalan," gumamnya pelan. Dan sesaat kemudian matanya melebar saat merasakan keberadaan beberapa chakra shinobi di hutan itu. Dia menajamkan pendengaran.

 _Srakkk!_

 _Tring!_

"Akh!"

Suara tubuh yang melesati rerimbunan pohon dan juga dentingan kunai. Sebuah pertarungan sedang terjadi, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Penasaran, Sakura segera berlari dan melompat ke atas pepohonan. Pergi menuju sumber suara.

Dan betapa terkejutnya perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. 'Demi kami-sama ...' Mata hijaunya melebar melihat dua bocah kecil (laki-laki dan perempuan) berusia sekitar tujuh tahun atau lebih, dan berpenampilan seperti shinobi, tampak dikepung oleh sekitar delapan orang shinobi yang jauh lebih dewasa dari keduanya. Sakura tidak mengenali lambang klan yang tergambar di belakang baju para shinobi tersebut.

Tanpa merasa iba bahwa musuh mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Para shinobi dari klan yang-entah-apa-itu menodongkan pedang pada si kunoichi kecil yang mencoba melindungi temannya yang sedang terluka pada bagian perut.

Walau gemetaran gadis kunoichi kecil itu tetap memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi teman laki-lakinya, kedua tangannya yang memegang kunai teracung ke arah lawan. Dari balik persembunyiannya, Sakura dapat melihat tekad yang terpancar dari mata obsidian gadis kecil itu. Dia mengingatkan Sakura pada dirinya di masa lalu (atau mungkin di masa depan?) saat mencoba melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto yang terluka waktu melaksanakan ujian chunin di hutan terlarang. Dan dia juga mengingatkan Sakura pada putrinya, Sarada, mereka sama-sama memiliki mata hitam dan kulit pucat bersih seperti khasnya klan Uchiha. Sarada dan gadis kecil itu juga sama-sama memiliki rambut gelap, namun bedanya rambut Sarada pendek, sementara rambut si gadis kunoichi kecil panjangnya sepunggung, seperti model rambut Sakura saat masih genin.

"M-menjauh ... menjauh d-dari kami ..." dengan suara bergetar takut, dia mencoba menggertak, menyabetkan kunainya pada musuh-musuh dewasa yang justru menertawakan.

"S-Sara ... lari." gadis kecil itu bergeming, mengabaikan saran dari temannya yang terluka.

"Hahaha. Anak-anak kecil Uchiha memang pemberani," Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui bahwa kedua anak itu adalah anak-anak Uchiha, "tak heran mereka selalu mati dengan cara menyakitkan." salah satu shinobi berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku heran Uchiha adalah klan yang kuat. Tapi kenapa mereka mengirim anak-anak lemah seperti ini ke medan pertempuran," teman shinobi itu menimpali.

"Ah. Sudahlah, sebaik kita bunuh saja mereka dan penggal kepalanya untuk dikirim ke kediaman klan Uchiha."

'Demi Kami-sama, mereka hanya anak-anak,' batin Sakura ngeri. Gadis Uchiha kecil bernama Sara itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Sarada, putrinya. Mau tak mau, saat pedang salah satu shinobi terayun hendak melukai Sara. Tubuhnya bergerak maju untuk melindungi.

"SHANAROOO!"

 _TRAKK!_

 _BUAGH!_

Dia melompat dari pepohonan, dan menghantamkan kepala shinobi tak tahu diri (yang hendak melukai anak-anak itu ke tanah), menyebabkan ledakan dan retakan besar. Disaat para shinobi itu kelimpungan, dengan cepat Sakura menyambar Sara dan teman laki-lakinya untuk dibawa kabur dari sana.

.

.

.

 _(Konoha masa sekarang)_

Sarada tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi kening putri pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura tersebut.

"Mamaaa. Hiks. Mamaa." Dia terisak penuh penyesalan. "Mama. Uhn. MAMAAAA!" Sarada tersentak bangun, mata obsidiannya membeliak ketakutan. Sesaat dia tampak linglung dan terorientasi. Kamar gelap tanpa pencahayaan dan berada di atas tempat tidur sendirian.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakan Yamanaka Ino dalam pijama tidurnya, melemparkan tatapan cemas ke arah Sarada. Di belakangnya Paman Sai dan juga Inojin. Mereka pasti terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan Sarada. Dan gadis kecil berambut gelapp itu baru ingat kalau dia menginap di rumah Bibi Ino, Ayahnya sudah pergi untuk menyelamatkan ibunya yang dibawa pergi oleh Akatsuki.

Mengingat Ibunya membuat Sarada kembali sedih. Dia memandang Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Belum lagi mimpi buruk yang dia alami.

"Sarada Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino cemas sembari menghampiri ranjang tempat putri sahabatnya tidur.

Tak menjawab, Sarada langsung memeluk Ino. Menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan perut wanita dewasa itu.

"Mamaa. Mamaa. Aku bermimpi buruk tentang Mama," isaknya.

Wajah Ino langsung berubah sedih, dia menoleh memandang suaminya yang juga tampak perihatin melihat kondisi anak Sakura tersebut.

"Sayang, tak apa. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Mamamu pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Ino walau dalam hati dia juga menghawatirkan nasib sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Sakura dibawa pergi oleh anggota akatsuki baru, menggunakan jikkukan no jutsu. Dan siapa yang tidak tahu sepak terjang akatsuki. Anggota akatsuki terdahulu saja begitu kuat dan sanggup membuat para shinobi dari lima negara besar kerepotan. Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota akatsuki yang sekarang? Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sakura juga sudah dibunuh oleh mereka.

"Aku bermimpi Mama mati." Mata biru Ino melebar mendengar perkataan Sarada, dia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Bibi Ino, apakah Mamaku akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Ayah bisa membawa Mama pulang kembali?"

"Ayahmu pasti bisa membawa ibumu pulang," sahut Sai sembari berjalan menghampiri Ino dan Sarada diikuti Inojin. "Mereka berdua ninja-ninja yang kuat yang berhasil menghajar banyak musuh di perang dunia ninja keempat. Jadi mereka pasti bisa pulang," kata Sai yakin.

Sarada berhenti menangis. Dia menatap Sai penuh harap, dan itu membuat Ino tersenyum. Memiliki anak, membuat mantan anak buah Danzo itu sedikit lebih memahami tentang ikatan dan emosi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya benar," kata Sai sambil tersenyum polos, "jelek-jelek begitu ibumu memiliki gabungan kekuatan badak dan gajah, hampir semua laki-laki teman satu timnya (kecuali Ayahmu) pernah terpental kena tinju mautnya." Sarada tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar perkataan Paman Sai. Inojin bengong. Sementara Ino langsung memasang tampang aneh. "Sedangkan Ayahmu, walau tampangnya menyebalkan tapi dia ninja yang kuat. Satu-satunya lawan yang sanggup membuat Naruto kerepotan. Jadi Sarada, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Sai sembari melemparkan sebuah senyum innocent yang membuat hati meleleh.

 _'Sepertinya aku harus mengajari Sai-kun tentang perbedaan menghina, mengibur, dan juga memuji,'_ batin Ino. "Nah Sarada, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat lagi? Bibi akan menjagamu disini?" kata Ino seraya naik untuk tidur di samping Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk.

"Ayo jagoan kita keluar. Kau tidur bersama Ayah," Sai mengajak putranya pergi.

"Ah. Tidak mau. Ayah ngorok," tolak Inojin menutup pintu kamar Sarada.

"Hn? Apa iya?"

.

.

.

"Lukanya tidak mengenai bagian vital. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Sakura sambil mengobati luka si bocah lelaki Uchiha dengan chakra penyembuhnya. Mereka sudah berhasil lari dari kelompok shinobi yang ingin melukai kedua anak ini tadi.

"Kau akan sembuh Kak, tenanglah." Uchiha Sara menggenggam tangan kakaknya, memberi dukungan.

Ah, rupanya mereka kakak beradik. Kembar kah? Mata anak-anak Uchiha itu membuat Sakura rindu pada keluarganya. Rindu pada Sasuke dan juga Sarada. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, kenapa manik gelap indah para Uchiha selalu menyiratkan kesedihan?

Kakak Sara menatap Sakura dengan sorot penuh terimakasih, "Namaku Uchiha Ryuzaki, dan ini adik kembarku Uchiha Sara. Terimakasih sudah menolong kami," kata Ryuzaki sopan.

Sakura tersenyum. Luka tusukan kunai di perut Ryuzaki mulai menutup. "Sama-sama. Lainkali ...," Sakura terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Anak-anak dari klan besar seperti Uchiha di zaman ini pasti sudah terbiasa dengan perang, orang-orang dewasa juga sepertinya mendorong anak-anak langsung untuk maju ke medan tempur. Melarangpun percuma, mereka tidak punya pilihan dan mungkin juga mereka akan tersinggung. "Lainkali kalian harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih lawan." Sakura berharap ucapannya terdengar bijak.

"Hn."

"Selesai."

Sara dan Ryuzaki menatap kagum pada luka di perut Ryuzaki yang telah sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kau seorang ninja medis?" Sara menatap Sakura kagum.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk, mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk bersila menghadap kedua anak itu. Serangan pada shinobi tadi dan juga pengobatan terhadap Ryuzaki menguras sedikit chakranya.

"Apa kami boleh tahu siapa namamu?" mata Sara tampak berbinar menatap Sakura.

"Sakura." Mata gelap itu membuat hati Sakura nyeri karena merindukan suami dan anaknya.

"Sakura apa? Aduh, Kakak, apa salahku? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Sara merengut pelan ketika sang kakak menggetok kepalanya.

"Aturan shinobi. Tidak boleh menyebutkan nama klan."

"Owh. Maaf. Aku lupa."

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Sakura hendak berpamitan pada kedua anak tersebut.

"Cepat pulang ke rumah, dan berhati-hatilah."

"Iya kak. Dan ..."

"Ryuzaki! Sara!" Ryuzaki dan Sara menoleh melihat beberapa shinobi dewasa klan Uchiha menghampiri mereka.

"Paman Izuna!" kata Sara riang.

Sakura melotot melihat satu wajah yang sangat dia kenali. "S-Sasuke-kun," gagapnya. Dia tertegun sesaat, lalu menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke ada di masa lalu? Dan berubah menjadi muda kembali? Bukankah Sara memanggil laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke tadi dengan nama Izuna? Ya Izuna Uchiha, dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika masih berusia tujuh belasan. Aura sadis dan suramnya juga hampir sama.

Para shinobi dewasa Uchiha itu bertanya khawatir tentang keadaan Sara dan Ryuzaki, keduanya menjelaskan keadaan mereka tadi, dan bercerita bahwa Sakura yang sudah menolongnya.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sara dan Ryuzaki, Izuna mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sakura. Namun sorot matanya tampak waspada, seolah mencurigai bahwa Sakura adalah musuh dalam selimut.

Setelah para Uchiha itu pergi, Sakura hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini." Senju Tobirama muncul dari balik pepohonan, mata merahnya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Lain kali kalau mau keluar bilang-bilang dulu." Hashirama menyusul di belakang adiknya, berbeda dengan Tobirama si sulung terlihat santai. "Kami ingin berdiskusi tentang jikkukan no jutsu yang bisa mengembalikanmu ke masa depan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Nada suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

Hashirama tersenyum tulus. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantumu?"

Sakura ikut tersenyum dengan keharuan. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih."

"Hm."

Tobirama menatap Sakura penasaran. "Tadi kulihat kau menatap Izuna dengan aneh. Kenapa?"

Sakura menunduk tersipu. "Dia ... Dia sangat mirip dengan suamiku ketika masih muda."

"APA?!" Sesaat kedua Senju (lebih tepatnya Tobirama) kehilangan pride-nya mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"KAU ISTRINYA IZUNA DI MASA DEPAN?!"

"Bukan." Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Nama suamiku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Izuna."

"Oh."

"Yasudah. Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

.

.

 **#Note :** _Kalau terlalu pendek atau tidak rapi atau alurnya diluar ekspektasi, tidak seperti yang diharapkan pembaca, saya minta maaf. Ini ngetik dan publish-nya pake hape via opmod 2.0 jadi serapi ngetik dan publish pake laptop._

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Sakura menghitung, sepuluh hari sudah dia terdampar di masa lalu dan tinggal di kediaman Senju. Dua putra Butsuma Senju bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan (terutama Hashirama yang kocak) kalau saja Sakura memang berasal dari zaman ini. Tobirama dan Hashirama sudah berkali-kali mencari solusi dan membuat penelitian jutsu untuk mengembalikan Sakura ke masa depan, namun itu masih belum berhasil. Tobirama—yang dijuluki sebagai yang paling cepat diantara klan Senju, beberapa kali melakukan jikkukan ninjisu sebagai percobaan, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Tobirama dan Sakura kecewa, namun Hashirama tetap optimis bahwa mereka akan bisa membuat Sakura kembali ke masa depan, "Jadi santai saja," bagitu katanya.

Pada Butsuma dan tetua klan Senju yang lain, kedua pemuda tampan itu berbohong mengenai keberadaan dan asal-usul Sakura, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah saudari perempuan dari Ishagi, salah satu pelayan mereka yang tinggal di desa jauh, dia akan tinggal di kediaman klan Senju selama beberapa waktu. Kebohongan kedua anaknya, yang didukung oleh pernyataan Ishagi membuat Sakura diterima di tempat itu sebagai … pelayan.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya—sejak terdampar di masa lalu, Sakura jadi jarang bisa tidur di malam hari. Dia terus berpikir tentang putri tunggalnya dan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelum berandal akatsuki jahanam itu menyeretnya ke masa lalu. Sarada meragukan dia sebagai ibu, karena menurut Sarada dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sakura, dia justru merasa mirip dengan … KARIIINNN! Demi Kami-sama, Sakura ingin sekali menonjok kepala gadis kecilnya itu agar segera sadar bahwa Sakura memang ibu kandungnya, sementara Karin cuma mantan teman satu tim Sasuke yang membantu persalinan Sakura saat melahirkan Sarada. Lagipula sejak kapan orang yang membantu persalinan bisa mirip dengan anak perempuan lain yang dibantu persalinannya? Itu konyol! Sakura menyusul Sarada ke menara waktu itu, karena dia ingin memberitahu anaknya mengenai kenyataan tersebut. Dan lagi bukan salahnya kalau Sarada tidak mirip dengan dia, salahkan Papanya yang terlalu bernafsu pada saat membuat si anak jadi cetaknya seperti itu. Mirip si Papa dan tidak mirip si Mama.

Mengehela napas, Sakura baru saja akan terlelap untuk memimpikan suami dan anaknya, ketika dia mendengar suara bentakan keras dari luar.

"DASAR BODOH KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Itu suara Tobirama kan?

"Sssttss. Bisa pelan-pelan tidak? Kalau Ayah mendengar aku bisa dibunuh."

Hashirama?

"Kau memang pantas dibunuh," balas Tobirama judes.

Mendengus, Sakura bangkit dari perbaringan lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Sepertinya pertengkaran dua saudara ini terjadi di ruangan sebelah kamar Sakura, yang Sakura tahu ruangan itu dipakai sebagai gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan. _Apa yang diributkan oleh Senju bersaudara larut malam begini?_

"Tega sekali. Aku ini kakakmu, Tobi."

"Hhhh."

"Tolonglah Adik, ijinkan aku pergi. Sekali ini saja. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memasang taruhan," Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung melongo mendengar rajukan hokage pertama itu. Dia agak shock saat mengetahui bahwa dewa shinobi pembentuk desa Konoha ternyata … suka berjudi. _Sekarang aku tahu darimana Nenek Tsunade mendapatkan kebiasaan berjudinya. Kalau cucunya saja dijuluki Legenda Kalah Judi, lalu kakeknya … errr… mudah-mudahan dia tidak sepayah Nenek Tsunade saat memasang taruhan di meja judi._

"Tidak."

Sakura menggeser pintu agar terbuka. Dia menatap Tobirama dan Hashirama yang tampak bersitegang. Tobirama dengan topeng judesnya yang terpasang rapi, sementara Hashirama dengan tampang memelas nan nelangsa lengkap dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata gelap besarnya yang lucu. Sakura cengo. _Dewa shinobi pembentuk Konoha, tidak punya wibawa. Apa Naruto adalah reinkarsi Hashirama di masa depan? Mereka berdua sama konyolnya._ Dia meringis kaku.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Sakura." Hashirama menoleh sekilas, menghapus air mata, lalu kembali memandang sang adik dengan tatapan memohon.

Tobirama mendesah. "Dia ingin keluar untuk berjudi. Kalau Ayah tahu dia bisa dicincang dengan pedangnya."

Hashirama cemberut. "Kalau begitu jangan beritahu," katanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memberitahu kalau tiap minggu kau selalu menghabiskan uangmu di meja judi!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah minggu ini." Hashirama berkeras.

 _Jadi dia sama payahnya dengan Nenek Tsunade?_

"…"

"Ayolah kumohon."

Tobirama mendesah pasrah. Dia terlihat mengalah pada rajukan sang kakak, dia tahu bahwa Hashirama adalah tipe orang yang kepala batu. Tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai. "Hn. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku juga akan ikut untuk mengawasimu."

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Hashirama begitu mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Oooke." Dia mengangkat satu jempolnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura membuat Senju bersaudara menoleh ke arahnya, "aku tidak bisa tidur dan bosan. Jadi boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?" Sakura buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Tobirama yang seakan hendak mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi beban, "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri." Dia tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Kemudian Hashirama mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman cerianya yang biasa. "Tentu saja Sakura."

Tobirama kembali mendesah, dia hanya ber'Hn' ria sebagai jawaban. Dalam hati Hashirama merasa senang. Dia yakin **temannya** yang mengerti tentang jikkukan ninjisu dan memiliki mata yang sangat bagus untuk membuka dimensi lain, akan berada di warung minuman tempat dia sering melakukan perjudian dengan banyak orang. Dia akan bertanya padanya tentang jurus ruang dan waktu yang bisa mengembalikan Sakura ke masa depan. Tapi bagaimana cara dia bertanya pada temannya, kalau Tobirama juga ikut? Tobirama pasti akan memberitahu Butsuma Senju mengenai pertemuannya dengan sang teman lama.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi menatap Sasuke ragu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa malam-malam begini sang murid tiba-tiba mendatanginya di kediaman pribadi, di kompleks rumah dinas pinggir desa, yang diperuntukan bagi para Hokage terdahulu—yang masih hidup—untuk menikmati masa pensiun.

"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu," kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, dan tidak menunggu Kakashi mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Hn?" terlihat jelas ekspresi bingung dari wajah Kakashi yang tertutupi masker.

"Sakura diculik."

Sepasang mata beda warna milik Kakashi melebar. Naruto belum berkunjung ke kediamannya, seminggu sekali Nanadaime Hokage biasanya mengunjungi rumah Rokudaime Hokage, untuk membahas mengenai masalah politik dan kecurangan yang terjadi di Konoha, jadi dia belum mendengar berita tentang penculikan salah satu mantan anak didiknya.

"Seseorang dari Akatsuki membawanya pergi dengan jikkukan ninjisu, sudah seminggu dia menghilang. Kami sudah coba melacaknya, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil. Naruto dan yang lain bilang, kalau Sakura pasti sudah dibunuh, mengingat dia menghilang minggu lalu. Aku tidak mempercayai itu. Aku pikir dia dibawa ke dimensi lain. Dia masih hidup, tapi tidak berada di dunia ini." Kakashi mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dia juga sedikit takjub mendengar Sasuke yang bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Pikiran konyolnya mengatakan bahwa ada baiknya jika Sakura sering-sering menghilang, karena dengan itu Sasuke tidak irit bicara lagi.

Menghela napas, kemudian menggelengkan kepala untuk menghapus pikiran konyol dari kepalanya. Kakashi lalu memandang Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu Sasuke?"

"Sensei memiliki mata Obito, bisa melakukan kamui. Aku ingin Sensei mencoba melacak keberadaan Sakura, dan melakukan jikkukan ninjisu untuk mengembalikannya. Jika memang dia terdampar di dimensi lain."

Kakashi terdiam. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah melakukan jutsu teleport lain, selain kamui. Tapi dia pikir dia akan mencobanya. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah mantan anak didiknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Tapi … kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau jadi begitu peduli pada Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sasuke memutar mata. "Sakura istriku, Sensei."

"Oh. Maaf. Aku lupa kalau kalian sudah menikah, dan bahkan sudah punya anak ya? Hahaha. Maaf. Maaf."

Sasuke mendengus.

.

.

Sakura merasa dirinya tersesat dan salah tempat. Berada di sebuah warung tempat minum di tengah desa, larut malam begini Sakura harus berada diantara para laki-laki pemabuk yang tengah sibuk memasang taruhan judi. Diantara semua orang yang ada disana, mungkin yang terlihat waras dan tidak mabuk hanya Tobirama, Sakura, dan para pelayan. Sisanya kacau.

Lihatlah Hashirama sekarang, dia sudah mabuk berat. Berkali-kali meracau tak jelas karena kalah, kemudian celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang," kata Tobirama sembari menghampiri sang kakak, lalu mengamit lengannya, membantu Hashirama berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Uangku belum habis hik." _Dan dia juga belum datang._

Tobirama mendengus. "Sebaiknya pulang saja. Untuk urusan uang, aku bisa menghajarmu di perjalanan agar uangmu bisa habis digunakan untuk pengobatan," ucapnya sinis. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tampak tak nyaman dikelilingi lelaki pemabuk berbau minuman keras. "Ayo Sakura, kita pulang."

"I-iya."

"Payah seperti biasa, eh?" suara berat nan dalam yang menegur mereka membuat tubuh Hashirama menegang. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan terkejut mendapati beberapa laki-laki klan Uchiha juga ada disana!

Para tamu menelan ludah takut melihat hal itu. Pertarungan selalu tak terelakan jika Uchiha dan Senju bertemu.

"Hmmm. Madara? Hik."

"Membawa kakakmu yang payah Tobirama?"

"Izuna," Tobirama mendecih sebal melihat muka songong adik kesayangan Madara.

 _Kyaaa! Mirip Sasuke-kun semasa remaja, melihat dia benar-benar mengobati kerinduan pada suami tercinta!_ Sakura terpaksa harus menampar keras inner-nya karena sudah memikirkan hal bodoh itu. _Tapi Izuna itu memang Sasuke versi muda kan?_

 _._

 _._

 **Bersambung**


End file.
